james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grace Augustine
Why is Sully's arrival described to be with "Avatar team"? The team Sully arrived was of marines, not Avatar explorers. MoffRebusMy Talk 19:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Jake arrived along with Norm Spellman and some other avatars (there are 20 avatars). Dr. Augustine came before, with Quaritch, and probably with Dr. Max Patel. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) My God, people, this page is so much better than when I first saw it not 5 days ago. Keep up the amazing work! I especially like the new sections in the biography; thanks to whoever did that. JakobR 16:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Because when he arrives on Pandora he is put into the Avatar team.... he is an ex marine who is now in an Avatar team. -Avatar- 19:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else notice that Grace's Avatar has a very odd face, especially the nose? It's much more human-looking than the other Avatars', almost as if it were a prototype Avatar that didn't come out quite right. Qing Guang 02:11, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'd have to agree with you. I think it looks remarkably (uncannily?) like Sigourney Weaver, so while not a product of improperly transposed CGI, there is something that doesn't quite fit. While we know that avatars are not identical to Na'vi, Jake's avatar is, by comparison, more awe-inspiring. The nose and bridge I think are the most significant differences between the faces of Jake and Grace's avatars. Perhaps that feature alone is lending to the oddity. Kxetse a-ean 07:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, while Jake's avatar was grown on the way to Pandora.. Grace was already using her avatar to teach the natives in her english school on Pandora already (in the show there's a scene where the avatar team enter the avatar strucutre on top of a floating mountain and they see pictures of grace with her students- including Neytiri). This implies that she has been using her avatar for years even before ISV Venture Star arrives.. so it could be an earlier version of the avatar that she was using. Alternatively, as Kxetse a-ean said, it could be made in that way so that the audience would be more poised to watch Jake, who has a nicer looking avatar (as he's the main character) compared to Grace, who has a more minor role. Just my 2 cents' worth :) --Immolator39 07:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hotest avatar People say that Neytiri is hot but i think [[Dr. Grace Augustine|Grace's avatar]] is way hotter that Neytiri. Is it just me witch find the more human traits more attractive than the Na'vi? lol--Calles 01:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ok.. im gonna call you weird but don't take offense :P, your opinion is respected amongst us :D ps, you had any alcohol today?? lol jokes-Avatar- 09:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to take an enormous stab in the dark here and say Calles is an Alien fan? IWantheUltimateChange 12:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You missed, alien is not that good--[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 12:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, talk pages are not the correct pages for the general discussion of the article's subject, that's for blogs. Lepras | Banks like cathedrals 22:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Dispute *In Cameron's script it was revealed that Grace had a romantic relationship with Sylwanin, Neytiri's older sister, however the Sylwanin character was deleted as a whole from the film. Where did this information come from? I have read the script and it NEVER said anything like this. In fact, in project880 Grace is heterosexual, in a relationship with a male Na'vi named N'deh. Tectonium 20:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, man, I've read both the script and 880 and there is nothing suggesting a Grace-Sylwanin relationship going on: only Grace mentoring 'Josh' and her intimate friendship with N'deh... I'd love to know where this little nuget came from, and if it's true. Cmdr. 'Brooks, RDA' 23:44, February 01, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to delete it then, because it isn't sourced, sounds like fanfic, contradicts canon evidence, and CANT BE FOUND IN THE SCRIPT! Tectonium 21:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I had to respond to this because it's pretty blatant that Grace's love life is completely unknown. She never talks about romantic relationships in the movie. RDASUX 05:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Umm... you know that this discussion wrapped up WAAAAY earlier in the year, right? OZZY 05:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I knew that question was coming and it is fortunate that I don't bear grudges. Yes, I saw the date of the discussion but I decided to reply regardless just in case anyone else claims in the future that Grace discussed her love life, which she didn't. I thought I'd make it clear that any romances Grace may have had prior to the movie, they're never discussed. RDASUX 15:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, we've gone a good 10 months or so without anyone actually bringing this topic up, and I really don't think it's necessary to go around bringing up old topics like this "just in case". Please keep discussions current where possible, replying to dead and buried topics that caused trouble is more likely to restart said trouble than prevent it. OZZY 15:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can never be too sure. RDASUX 16:04, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, with this one I'd say that you could be very sure that it wouldn't appear again in any form other than vandalism. Most people dedicated enough to access this site and actually edit would surely have the common sense to deduce that there is no such relationship between Augustine and Sylwanin. I seriously doubt that such thoughts about Augustine and Sylwanin would even have crossed the minds of most contributors. There is really no point in restarting or reinforcing long-dead talk-page topics, especially ones very likely never to be brought up again due to a re-occurance of the original issue, such as this one. OZZY 16:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Question Am i the only one who noticed that Grace, who obviously mastered the Na'vi language and became trusted by the Omaticaya clan, was welcomed back into the clan quickly because of Jake. Everyone except Tsu'tey it seems anyway, it made me wonder why she was rejected from the lan before hand. Was it because of the constant attacks by the RDA? ---- Avatar DB :according to the script, Neytiri's sister was shot and killed inside Grace's school, grace was the face of the RDA to the Navi. Thats why. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 20:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Return in the sequel If she was to come back in the sequel, how should it be done. Should she come back as a viperwolf or prolemuris? Oh yeah! That would be cool! Maybe she'll reincarnate into an animal or Na'vi. However, I'm guessing it will only be her voice speaking to Jake/Other Characters through Eywa.[TECTONIUM] 16:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Image I must say, that is not the best picture of Grace. Is there any other image we can use? Arrival (moved from edit by user:) There is no sufficient evidence to back up the claim that Grace arrived several years before the Avatar team as stated in the article. When or where was it ever said that she was one of the original humans to come to Pandora? a source would be appreciated. (moved by IWantheUltimateChange 11:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) on behalf of Zepp900) :I added her arrival date (with source). She is indeed not one of the first humans. For example Ryan Lorenz was on Pandora 5 years before Grace. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) does anyone think its fair that grace has to die?i mean,she was the one who started the whole "avatar program". The article discussion pages are for talk pertaining to article maintenance only. Please use the blogging system or the Forums to discuss things like that. OZZY 13:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC)